1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for detecting a state of a connection between an electrically driven motor vehicle and a corresponding charging station, a corresponding device and an electric vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hybrid vehicles are driven by at least one electric motor and one further energy converter, such as an internal combustion engine. The hybrid vehicle draws energy from a fuel tank and a storage device in the vehicle for electrical energy. The internal combustion engine can be driven in the hybrid drive mode more frequently and for longer in a favorable efficiency range. Excess energy that is produced is used via a generator for charging the battery, i.e. charging the storage device for electrical energy.
Pure electric vehicles are driven exclusively with electrical energy and have batteries that are charged by external energy sources. Such plug-in vehicles can be charged both from the domestic network, i.e. in a garage, as well as charging stations at public locations, for example in repair shops or directly at the edge of the road in the direct vicinity of parking spaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,688,024 B2 describes a device for monitoring the charge of a vehicle. A resistor is connected to first and second terminals that have a vehicle inlet. A control pilot line is connected to the first terminal for transmitting a pilot signal. A corresponding switch is configured if the vehicle inlet is not connected to a plug.
Information relating to car owners, power consumption and the like should be exchanged quickly and reliably between the vehicle and a charging station when the battery is charged at a charging station. Furthermore, a motor vehicle that could automatically detect the type of the charge and provide the vehicle driver with precise details about the sequencing of the charging process would be advantageous.
An object of the invention is to provide a method for automatically detecting a connection between an electric vehicle and a charging station to improve the user friendliness and to speed up the charging of a storage device for electrical energy.